Noveria: Smuggling
Opold asked for your help smuggling a package through customs. Acquisition Opold can be found in Port Hanshan Plaza near the elevator to Noveria's docking bay. When you first talk to him he will mention that he has procured a special package for one of his customers, but cannot get this package past the guards and scanners in the docking bay. He suggests that you, with your privileged status as a Spectre, could easily smuggle it into Port Hanshan and insists it isn't harmful to anyone at the port. If you agree to help him, he tells you that his package has been placed outside the SSV Normandy, in the docking bay. If your or abilities are high enough, you can discover that the package is meant for the krogan bounty hunter Inamorda. Walkthrough This assignment is another method of boosting your morality points to your preferred levels. Pay close attention to your subsequent actions. Return to the docking bay to retrieve the package. Regardless of the method of gaining the item, should Shepard choose to do so, the weapon mod is a random ammunition mod tied to your current level. Once you have it, you have several available ways to complete this assignment: #Return the package to Opold to obtain your reward. The initial offer will be 250 credits, but / will bring his offer to 500. #Get the name of the buyer from Opold after starting the assignment. This can be done at any time during the assignment as long as the package has not been delivered to anyone yet. Inamorda, the buyer, is on the second floor of the Port Hanshan Mezzanine and will offer to buy the package directly from you for 500 credits. / will bring his offer up to 750 credits and you will receive points. If you later tell Opold what you've done, he becomes quite angry with you and asks you to leave. #Report the smuggling to Administrator Anoleis. In exchange he will give you a garage pass, allowing you access to Peak 15 very quickly, and 200 credits. / (Req: 6) will convince him to let you keep the weapon mod as well. If you later tell Opold what you've done, he explains that guards will come for him now and asks you to leave. If you later tell Inamorda what you have done, he will say he has no reason to attack you and that he wants to have a long chat with Opold before storming off. This is one option for the garage pass. The other option is the mission from Lorik Qui'in, which gives points and equipment as well as the garage pass. #You can tell Opold, "I'm keeping it", in which case the ammo mod will be added to your inventory. Inamorda will no longer appear on the mezzanine afterward, but will be waiting outside the Normandy next time you return to the ship (or when you exit the ship after completing Noveria: Matriarch Benezia) to attack you. Returning to Opold after the attack, he will comment on "Inamorda meeting an unfortunate end". Additionally, regardless of method of annoyance, Opold will continue to sell to Shepard's team even if he initially asked them to leave. You can use the mod or sell it to Opold for much more than you would get from either him or Inamorda. If you have followed the mission of Lorik Qui'in before doing this assignment, Option 3 might not work: In Lorik Qui'in's mission, one of the paths you can take will result in Administrator Anoleis dying. Therefore, turning in the hanar for smuggling will not work. If you plan on following the path of Option 3, make sure to report Opold before finishing Noveria: Lorik Qui'in. Enemies *Inamorda (optional) Bugs *There is a bug associated with the fourth option. The package can still be presented to Anoleis for the garage pass and credits. If the / option is used during the conversation, a second mod will be added to your inventory. fr:Novéria : Contrebande Category:Assignments Category:Noveria Category:Mass Effect